Vehicle seats are often fitted with pneumatic pumping systems for adjusting seat cushions (lumbar support adjustment) or for operating massage devices integrated into the seat. Associated pumps, which are operated using an electrical motor, are usually connected to the seat structure and thus create disturbing noises as a result of the vibrations and of the propagating sound during the pump operation. To reduce this effect, the pumps are typically—for example, as known from DE 10 2 009 017 300 A1 or EP 0035656 A1—housed in soundproofing enclosures, which are designed such that to the extent possible the sound cannot escape from the enclosure, and the vibrations cannot be transferred to the structure to which the enclosure is attached, resulting—in the worst case—in natural vibrations also being excited by the involved structural parts, and the occurring case of resonance even intensifying the noise. It is also known to embed the pump in a foam or leather pouch and to attach this pouch to the seat structure. This increases the outer surface of the pump, which creates a diaphragm effect, which transports the sound outwards such that the sound is amplified in particular in the middle frequency range and is perceived as loud by the occupants of the vehicle.
Finally, DE 10 2008 020 435 A1 discloses an enclosure-free holder for pumps, which employs a rubber sleeve surrounding the pump body and supporting the pump in a flexible manner. The rubber sleeve surrounding the pump body is connected to a holding device that is to be attached to a vehicle part via U-shaped mounting brackets. The flexible connection of the pump to the vehicle structure dampens the vibrations of the pump and thus reduces the development of noise. However, the holder must still be attached to the pump such that a transfer of vibrations of the pump via the rubber sleeve directly into the vehicle structure is initiated. In addition, a matching sleeve must be provided for each pump size.